Incarceration
by Mademoiselle Coco
Summary: After Naraku's defeat Inuyasha and Kagome are separated, six years of moving on a stranger turns her life upside down and reveals the truth about what really happened to Inuyasha since her return and the consequences that will changed her world forever.
1. Authors Note

**Oh my God how long has it been since I was last on this site, what about a year now. **

So yeah I kinda brushed my Inuyasha fanfic aside as situations changed but since I caught wind that they were continuing with the Inuyasha anime, and well how could I not go back to what I started?

Incarceration will be going back to the drawing board in order to fit in appropiately with the anime however the general plot idea will remain more or less similar to the original idea. My sincere apologises to my readers who have followed Incarceration thus far I will be reviewing absolutely every chapters and adjusting them in order to fit with the original plot however I solomnly swear that the story will be completed eventually, however do bear with me because university takes up the majority of my time these days =/

Many thanks

Mademoiselle Coco x


	2. False Security

**Ok as some of you know I decided to rewrite Incarceration to fit in with the original manga so I hope you will all like ****this one more ^_^ **

**Incarceration **

**Chapter 1: False security**

_**

* * *

**_

Dream sequence

_Kagome gradually became aware of sunlight and the sweet fragrance of the outdoors, she stretched out and what felt like grass awoke to find herself lay down at the bank of a Lilly pond. _

_"Not this dream again" she groaned as she sat up rubbing her eyes, yes this was it she recognized the boat house in the middle of the lake. This was the place where Inuyasha and she had come with what he believed to be his mother when they escaped from Sesshomaru, the border of the spirit world. _

_Having been in this dream so many times before Kagome could predict every second of what would follow .By her side a beautiful woman with hair as dark as the night reaching down to her ankles. She was dressed in a pink kimono with an elaborate pattern of sakura blossoms. Kagome's eyes drifted to her scarlet lips, she knew what was coming._

_"Please my son needs your help." _

_Kagome rolled her eyes, "Same bullshit every time" she said to herself. Feeling more and more angry by the second she automatically stood up and faced Inuyasha's mother Izayio as she did every time whenever she had this dream. _

_"You're just an illusion." Izayio's eyes brimmed with tears, once upon a time Kagome would never have dreamt of speaking to someone in such a manner, yet this same sequence had occurred so many times. _

_"Please you have to help" Inuyasha's mother cried as she flung herself to Kagome in an act of desperation. She grabbed onto Kagome's shoulder and brought her face level with hers. "Get your hands off me" Kagome ordered coolly, Izayio didn't loosen her grip her face faltered as she let out a whimper as a tear slid down her pure alabaster skin. _

_Growing impatient Kagome batted her hands away from her shoulders and used all her force to push Izaiyo away from her, the woman landed in a heap on the ground she turned to face Kagome, any sympathy for Inuyasha the once innocent schoolgirl had was destroyed. _

_"What's wrong with you!?" his mother screamed with tears streaming down her delicate face, Kagome narrowed her eyes and turned her back on her. _

_"You're just an illusion, go back to wherever it is you came from." _

Kagome bolted out of her bed, her heart was racing as sweat was dripping from her forehead. "I haven't had that dream in years" she whispered to herself. Her ragged breathing calmed down as she realized she was in her apartment, she looked at her alarm clock.

_"4.30? No point going back to sleep now" _

She kicked back the covers off her bed and went to her bathroom for a quick shower to wake her up; as she came out she wiped the steam off the mirror. _"Hmm, he resemblance is uncanny"_ she thought to herself as her heart sank, she was wrong she was more beautiful than Kikyo had ever been; maybe it was the fact now that she surpassed Kikyo's age . Either way she shrugged it off and made her way to the kitchen, she perched herself on the stool to the breakfast bar and made herself a pot of coffee.

Kagome yawned and placed one hand on the breakfast bar as she thought back to how her life had changed since she left the Feudal era:

Six long and hard years had passed and in that time she had moved on from the innocent naive school girl into a beautiful woman and with a promotion in the Criminal Investigation Bureau of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. After coming to terms with the fact that she could never go back Kagome focused all her energy into her studies, and proceeded into upper secondary school studying English, she didn't know what kind of career she wanted, becoming a translator for the American Embassy seemed unsatisfying, regardless she continued with her studies. Eventually Kagome would discover that the police force would become her calling as over the years she spent with Inuyasha she developed a taste for action. After graduating from upper secondary school Kagome spent one year training at the residential police academy, after completion of the training she was assigned to work at the local police station. Yet Kagome was not satisfied, with her upper-secondary school diploma in English and after three years of on-the-job experience Kagome eligible for the position of police sergeant.

Three months had passed since she had been given the news that she was approved the promotion and today was the day that she began her new position in the department and after being disturbed by that dream _**again **_she wouldn't be in the greatest of moods by the time she would arrive at the Kasumigaseki area of central Tokyo.

She sighed to herself as she took tiny sips of the bitter hot liquid; She thought back to the time she was lost in the darkness of the Meido for three days, as each second passed she was closer to wishing to be with Inuyasha until he came and the both returned to her own world. However almost as soon as they returned Inuyasha was pulled back into the well and that was the last time Kagome saw him.

After it was made quite clear that Kagome wasn't able to travel through the well again Mrs. Higurashi had done everything possible to discourage Kagome from going back into the well house, at one point she even locked the doors and hid the keys and for months, however it did not stop Kagome staring out of her bedroom window at the well house yearning to be with Inuyasha.

As time went on and Kagome's police career appeared to be promising her mother invested in getting her a small apartment on the Saitama Prefecture of central Tokyo. It was a typical two bed roomed apartment, with one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. Yet after six months of staying in Police dormitories, it was still felt that the further away from the well house the better, in time Kagome agreed that there were too many bad memories left there, this was her home now.

In her grief Kagome had tried frantically to find out what had happened to him or whether he was dead or alive; internet search engines, books, and archives you name it there was no trace of him left after the jewel was completed. She found out that Miroku and Sango finally settled down, had a family and that their descendants were still living today, yet any information on demons living at that time was not available. Kagome suspected that some were still living amongst humans disguised with glamour spells, yet she had abandoned her miko powers a long time ago. It wasn't important anyway she'd never have to deal with demons again as far as she was concerned.

Yet ever since she became stuck in modern times she would dream about Inuyasha's mother calling out to her, the first few times Kagome took this as a serious warning she would go back to the well house and try again and again to get back to the feudal era. Frustrated that this dream gave her no answers she eventually took medication to block it out. Years later after working with junkies, robberies and assaults Kagome didn't need the medication and her work began to take over everything.

_"So why was this dream coming back now then?"_

The only demon she had concerned herself with since the incident was Shippo, if he was alive now he would look probably about the same age as the hanyo. The hardest part for Kagome was accepting the probability that Inuyasha had died, in a way she felt comforted believing he would not have to fight for his life anymore and that if Inuyasha was alive in this time he would have found her by now. Though since he never came for her she didn't wait for him it wouldn't have been healthy for her mental state, though she was currently single she had been with other men but they never had that certain something she was looking for.

After finishing her coffee Kagome decided she needed some air, she dropped the cup in her sink and grabbed a half empty packet of cigarettes and her lighter as she walked out onto the small balcony in her short night dress; she crossed her arms and rested them on the railings. Kagome looked over the city, the sky was a dark blue indicating that the sun would be rising soon, she was excited and nervous about starting work tomorrow but that dream had knocked her confidence as unwanted memories began to resurface.

_"That fucking dream it's almost as if I'm being haunted"_ Kagome sneered at the thought, feeling the urge to calm down she drew a cigarette from the packet and lit it. Kagome was no chain smoker, she just had one every now and then whenever she was irritated. As far as Kagome was aware Inuyasha and Naraku were dead and nothing from the Feudal era would ever resurface again.

She took one last drag and stubbed out the end in the ashtray she always kept outside, Kagome glanced back inside her bedroom to see the time _"5.30, I need to start getting ready."_ She closed the balcony door behind her and went to the bathroom to comb her hair whilst scrutinizing herself in the mirror. She kept her hair just above shoulder length these days though her bangs still remained the same. Kagome's complexion was more tanned than it used to be, though it was in the middle of August and the summers were hotter here than they were in the feudal era. Her eyes had lost their innocent glow and now had a more seductive gleam to them, indeed she had become more accustomed to men desiring her wherever she went. Like any other human she had her natural urges and accepted that she had a sex drive, though she was not the type of girl to throw herself around, she always had boyfriends for that sort of thing, and although the sex had been good, she just wasn't ready to make a full 'commitment.' She had often questioned herself if she was doing this in hope that Inuyasha may return, however the idea was always shrugged off. Due to the vigorous training exercises she was more athletic, though her muscles did not spoil her feminine curves the complimented them perfectly, she had kept herself in great shape; eating healthily, regular exercise.

Her character had changed completely, she was wiser. She wouldn't take shit from anyone unless there was a good reason for it, she was popular and admired for her decisive manner, it seemed that she was a natural born leader destined for great things.

Once her hair was dry Kagome went to her wardrobe and picked out her uniform, all personal had to wear a white blouse, a black tie, with a matching navy blazer and pencil skirt, she hated the limited movement it gave her. _"Maybe I can persuade the chief to let me wear shorts when I'm out on duty." _She knew that today she would be assigned to work under the supervision of a more experienced sergeant who'd take her under his or her wing, she would also be working along with that sergeant on one particular case area, she would not know who or what until the chief met with her along with the other sergeants in the department.

Before she went out the door she looked at the family photo on her kitchen counter _"Wish me luck Grandpa"_ she smiled sadly, her Grandpa had passed away two years ago, Kagome quickly shook all thoughts of sadness away _"I'm sure you'd be proud of me now."_ Sota was now eighteen and still lived at the shrine with their mom, though he would come round every now and then needing a place to crash if their mom was mad at him. Mrs. Higurashi stayed with Kagome for the first few months as she began to adjust to becoming entirely self-sufficient though she would visit regularly and of course avoided the well house.

She had a hard time explaining to her friends that her Dad would not be taking her to the states after all, they had all supported her and as promised stayed in contact with each other after the left junior high school together agreeing to meet up at least once a month. They were all in the middle of progressing in their own careers'; Hojo was still in training to become a lawyer, Ayumi was working at a veterinary clinic, Eri was finishing a medical degree and Yuka had began teaching History back at their old school. All had a special someone in their lives except for Kagome; it bothered her at first but from here on her career was her priority.

Kagome locked her apartment door and walked down the hall way to the elevator, although her apartment was very basic she was just glad she could have a place of her own.

_"Hmm maybe I can afford to get a new place after a couple of years with this job." _Kagome smiled to herself as she came down to the car park level; on her house keys Kagome pressed a sensor that released the garage doors where she kept her motorbike. She was quite proud of her lacquered burgundy Yamaha YBR125 Custom, she smiled to herself as she took out her black helmet, strapped it to her head, she then wheeled the bike out and closed the garage doors behind her again.

Kagome cocked her leg over the seat and started the engine; forgetting the dream and the contemplation that followed Kagome smiled to herself as she rode out of the complex and joined the highway.

_"Let's see what life throws at me now"_

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed that and please reviw and tell me what you think **

**Chapter 2 is on the way ^_^ **

**Much love MCx**


	3. Events in Motion

**A/N My it's been a while apologises for the delay. Anyway on with the chapter... **

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Events in Motion**

**The previous night**

**Location: Fushimi-ku, Kyoto **

**Time: 22:30**

Ryouta Tashio lounged in his father's executive chair gazing at the ancient portrait of his grandparents as he had a thousand times before, a crooked smile spread across his face as he contemplated the delicious irony as his own father had ultimately followed in his footsteps and fallen for a human.

The hanyou raised a glass of cognac to his ancestors and tossed back a gulp of the brown spicy liquid. As the alcohol gradually burned the back of his throat, the temptation to pour another glass seemed necessary as he reminded himself of the herculean task ahead of him. The half demon resisted the urge and rested his head in his hands for a few seconds to collect his thoughts.

His dog ears twitched as he felt a presence watching him, he lifted his head from his hands as he saw his twin sister enter their fathers study. He watched as she walked towards him and perch herself on their fathers desk, he studied her as she half smiled at him while he rubbed the fatigue from his eyes.

"You should get some sleep."

Ryouta looked up and made a face that showed he had acknowledged her words, his eyes then drifted to her canine ears protruding through her pixie hair cut that made her look somewhat androgynous and yet still unnaturally beautiful. Everywhere Natsuko Tashio ventured, even when concealing her true form with glamour spells she could never escape the attention that seemed to cling to her wherever she chose to go.

Where Ryouta inherited his mothers softer features, Natsuko held an uncanny resemblance to their father Sesshomaru, they shared the same striking amber eyes and defined cheekbones whereas Rin had passed her kind eyes to her son. Ryouta had reached the conclusion that his father's occasional hostility had stemmed from his bitterness over Rin's death and his subsequent resemblance to her. He had always seemed more partial to his human heritage as opposed to his sister who had embraced her demonic nature.

"It just seems so bizarre" Ryouta sighed unable to restrain himself from pouring another glass for himself.

"I didn't see it coming and our barrier is impregnable."

"Yeah..." Ryouta nodded at her response, not that it would help him locate his absent sword.

"And you can feel it's hidden in Tokyo?" Natsuko queried as she cynically raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Definitely, that sword is bound to me just as much as Tenseiga is bound to you, except yours hasn't gone AWOL."

Natsuko chuckle filled the air; "Perhaps Ryouta, we can only hope that if an ordinary human encounters your sword it will just appear to be another artefact and should not prove too difficult to retrieve. Still, that being the ideal scenario..." The female half demon trailed off at the thought of what losing Tessaiga would mean for their lives.

Ryouta nodded seeming somewhat relived by his sisters reassurance, it was clear that she had also inherited Sesshomaru's reasonable nature.

"It will be so long as no one unsheathes it..."

The other hanyou nodded her head acknowledging her brothers words and thought leaving him now was for the best.

"Anyway, father is busy with Bakusaiga and Jaken asked me to give you these for Tokyo, and be careful it's a new moon tomorrow night"

Natsuko dropped a handful of documents and promptly left him to his solitude; Ryouta pulled the papers towards him, and at a glance rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. Jaken always made a fuss over everything though to his credit he valued the Tashio's honour above his own existence.

"_Jaken...You shouldn't have." _

The half demon turned round in his chair back to face the portrait of his grandparents and toasted them before retiring for the night.

* * *

**Location:** **Saitama,**** Tokyo**

**Time: 21:00**

Kagome opened her door and switched on the lights in the living area of her apartment; she threw her helmet and keys on a nearby couch, and set her sights on raiding the fridge. It was late in the evening and she could no longer ignore the calls of her stomach, Kagome fished out a microwaveable meal and set the timer as she grabbed her phone and dialled the shrine.

After a few moments a voice appeared on the other end of the line; "Higurashi residence"

"Hey Souta it's me, can you put mom on the line?"

"Hey sis, yeah just hang on for a sec..."

Kagome waited patiently as she could hear the phone being passed to her mother.

"Kagome dear, how was your first day?" Kagome instantly felt calmer at the sound of her mothers soothing voice, since moving into her apartment she truly appreciated the effort her mother had made raising two children without a father.

"Well as far as paper work goes you could say productive and incredibly tedious."

"Oh sweetheart, the sooner it's done the better, I just wish your Grandpa was here to see you now." Kagome could hear her mother's voice shake at the end of her sentence, causing a lump to form in her throat as well.

"I miss him too mom."

Kagome broke off for a split second, her face dropped at the sound of a quiet explosion that has just omitted from her microwave.

"Yeah, I think my dinner just exploded."

"Kagome you really should eat fresh food and not those ready meals, do you have any idea how much salt they contain?"

"Yeah I know, I was thinking when I get some time off I could stay for a few days?"

"Darling you know you never have to ask, this will always be your home." The conversation carried on for a few more moments and then Kagome and her mother said their goodbyes.

Letting out a sigh of fatigue; Kagome hit the 'end call' button and placed the phone back on its stand, she scowled at the microwave and felt a sudden craving for a cigarette. She grabbed her handbag and after a few seconds of pulling out her phone, lipstick, cards she finally found the box and lighter and made her way to the balcony.

Sliding one of the glass panels across a cool breeze and the noise of the city below hit her like a wave, thousands of lights that greeted her as far as the eye could see, it seemed as though the skyscrapers were built practically on top of each other, shaped like pieces in a jigsaw puzzle to fit the existing plots of real estate, for some reason she smiled to herself as she gazed at the view

"_The city is so alive..."_

Kagome looked up towards the sky, although the light emitting from the city distorted the clarity of the night, a few of the brightest stars shone through the haze of the light emitting from the Earth. _"Must be a new moon tonight"_ Kagome thought to herself solemnly trying her hardest to distract herself from analysing the thought any further; she took out one cigarette and held the lighter to the end when something flashed in the corner of her eye.

Instinctively Kagome turned to investigate what had reflected the flame from her lighter, squinting she cautiously walked over and crouched down to examine what appeared to be a black lacquered handle of some description, it was only when she picked the object up she realised she was holding a battered katana of sorts that was shredded at the hilt.

"What the hell?"

Intrigued Kagome decided to unsheathe the blade; she gripped the scabbard and carefully pushed it away from the guard. She then held the curved blade against the light coming out from her apartment, though Kagome was no expert on swordsmanship, she guessed it was steel it appeared as though the sword had been used extensively. Just as she lowered the sword from the light, a sudden wave of power spread through her system as she felt the sword pulsate in her hands, she instantaneously pushed the sword back into its scabbard.

_"No way..."_

At that moment time stood still for Kagome; her blood ran cold as she was frozen to the spot, she could feel the fear spreading through her like venom as the hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention with anticipation. Adrenaline pumped through her system, her heart so loud it could have been mistaken for the frantically beating wings of a caged bird, her senses heightened and she began to hyperventilate.

Something was coming...she knew it, she couldn't explain it, and she could just feel it.

With all her might Kagome forced herself to break out of her trance, she stumbled into her apartment slamming the balcony doors behind her, she was too frightened to think about what she was doing, too terrified to do anything other than locking herself in the apartment. She frantically threw the battered sword onto her bed and equipped herself with a handgun as she became aware that the apartment was no longer safe, she had to get out now.

Almost yanking the wardrobe doors of their hinges Kagome pulled out a backpack and frantically forced in anything she regarded as essential; clothes, passport, police badge. She bolted for the door but not before snatching the katana from off the bed, grabbed her bike keys and helmet and slamming her one bedroom apartment door behind her ran down the stairs to the underground garage with the sole intent on getting as far away as possible.

**Location: Shibuya, Tokyo **

* * *

**Time: 21:05 **

At the intersection a tall, dark haired youth waited at the Shibuya Intersection to cross the street ahead. All day he had been wandering through the streets of Tokyo in search of any trace of Tessaiga being there and he was growing anxious by the hour. In a daze he only realized it was time to cross as he became surrounded by a crowd of people, each pushing past to get to their destinations. Snapping out of his trance he began to step out whilst gazing at the neon lights above until all of a sudden it was if time had stood still. A powerful blast hit him almost causing him to fall to the ground.

He stopped still in his tracks and using his powerful youkai senses estimated that the wave had come around fifteen miles north of where he was, and as if possessed by his demon blood he ran away from the crossing and into the nearest alley way and climbing as fast up a fire escape he could. As soon as he arrived at the top of the building, without thinking and as if his instinct had taken over he ran towards the edge and leapt over the ledge and landed on the neighboring skyscraper.

Nothing would stop him from retrieving Tessaiga, he knew other forces around the area would have now felt the swords presence, he could only hope that it was not too late.

**

* * *

****Location: Saitama, Tokyo**

**Time: 21:15 **

Out of breath and almost tripping over her feet Kagome hurled herself at the doors to the underground car park of her building, Tessaiga still in hand she ran clumsily until she spotted her motorbike parked up.

She began to slow down to catch her breath, Kagome reached round for her backpack and was mid way through half stuffing Tessaiga into the sack until she found herself lying on her back with the air knocked out of her.

To Kagome it had felt as though she had been hit by a train, she gasped for air as she tore her gun from its holster and aimed into the direction she had been hit. Her backpack was still attached to her arm with Tessaiga's frayed hilt protruding from the zipper, as if her miko were beginning to return she somehow knew that if she was to be parted from Tessaiga at this moment it would mean the end of her life.

She began to get up, hunching slightly and holding her stomach to ease the pain inflicted on her moments ago she forced herself to stand knowing at any moment whatever it was that attacked her would strike again if she was sloppy.

Dropping her gun she remembered that Tessaiga could be wielded by a human and would protect her from any demon intent harming her. Reaching round Kagome yanked the rusty katana from her backpack practically ripping the sheathe from the blade, this was her only option as her gun would little damage if anything to a full blooded youkai.

Kagome's eyes scanned the line of cars ahead, sword drawn with the sheathe in the other hand she side stepped her way towards the closest fire exit. Escaping on her motorbike was no longer an option, the moment she would even risk taking a step towards it would have jeopardised her life even further. She could hear the scratching of razor sharp claws tapping against the concrete floor coming closer and moving at an increasingly faster pace.

With tears forming in her eyes, Kagome wondered if this was it, the end of her life.

Strangely she felt no longer fear but a wave of joy, she smiled sadly as old memories of Inuyasha and her family resurfaced. She realised that no one had lived a life like hers and that to her the years she spent in the feudal era with Inuyasha were the best of her life.

Regaining her composure as she could hear the demon approaching, she decided she would never go down without a fight until the very end. Smirking slightly she turned around to face her attacker clutching so tightly to her sword her knuckles became white as she raised Tessaiga into the air ready to give her all...

**

* * *

**

**Gotta love cliff hangers**

**Please review**

**LOVElove xoxo**


End file.
